1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ring construction having unique properties that invite analyses by an observer. The ring can be used, for instance, as jewelry for human adornment, such as a finger ring or a wrist or neck bracelet, or can be formed into an exhibit, large or small. It is a form of a puzzle.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,244 discloses a Moebius ring formed from an elongated band of two sides. The Moebius phenomena, wherein a band with two sides is given a twist throughout the length of its circumference, is used to form the ring in the '244 patent.
Other prior art rings using the Moebius phenomena are known.
The Moebius phenomena is also used in numerous puzzles.